Black Roses
by Devil Tigeress
Summary: Kurama/Hiei Yukina/Touya Yusuke/Botan Valentine's Day. Kurama wants to give Hiei a gift he'll, at least, like. Will he find it?


Roses. They're perfect and beautiful for many people. Except for him. Why doesn't he like roses, is the one thing I don't understand. Or maybe I do. Huh.

But I'll get back to that later. Now, I just want to say something. Valentine's Day is coming up. And I wish to get him something. But what? Roses are supposed to be the most romantic flower to give to a loved one. And yet, he says he despises them, though I am his best friend.

Is that another reason why he hates them? Because they're my weapon specialty? I can only wonder...

Huh? Is something wrong? ... Ohh, you wish to know who I'm talking about. Everyone who knows him well should know his interests. And of course, his name. What? ... Oh, sorry. His name is familiar. His name is Hiei. What was that? ... Obviously, I'm Kurama. I wish to know what Hiei likes.

I know! Fire! Wait, it's idiotic to give him fire for a gift on one of the most romantic days of the year. What should I get him? Well, I have at least three weeks until Valentine's Day, so that gives me time to think.

"Kurama!" Oh. I forgot about my friends.

"Kurama, we're out here!" Kuwabara sounds annoyed, as well as Yusuke. I guess I should leave my house to see my friends. What? ... Oh, Kuwabara and Yusuke are the two people outside.

"Hi guys," I greet them as I leave. Yusuke is tapping his foot. I guess I should be scolded for making them wait.

"What took you?" he asks me.

"I'm thinking," I answer. Kuwabara sighs.

"We know that, but what are you thinking about?"

"Oh. Valentine's Day." Yusuke nods and instantly forgets the long scolding he was about to throw on me.

"I'm getting Botan flowers!" he starts. It's a sad to know Keiko, his old girlfriend, had to move to a different city. After the move, Yusuke was devasted. Jin, a wind demon and a gret friend, tried to cheer him up, but it didn't work. Actually, we're going to meet some or all of our demon friends in the Makai.

"And then I'll take her out to dinner!" I heard Yusuke say. Kuwabara smiled at his friend. Huh? ... Oh right. After about two months of grieving over the loss of his girlfriend, he finally decided to move on. And to who is obviously Botan, Spirit World's ferry girl.

"Who're you thinking of taking out on V-Day, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asks. I'm going to listen. Kuwabara immediately gets hearts in his eyes.

"Hopefully, Yukina!" he says dreamily. I shake my head and smile slowly. Then it goes into a worried face. What if Hiei kills him? Oh, I forgot to tell you, Yukina is Hiei's sister. Yukina and Kuwabara don't know that Hiei's Yukina's older twin brother and Hiei is supposed to find Yukina's 'lost' brother, and he tells her that he is dead. Yusuke and I do know Hiei is her brother. Hmm? ... I know, it's confusing to me also.

"And I know Kurama is taking out Hiei," Yusuke says suddenly. I think I'm frozen. Let me check. ... Yeah, I'm stuck. Kuwabara stares at me with wide eyes.

"Kurama, are you OK? You're as white as a ghost!" he tells me. Duh. Then I think I blacked out.

...

Next thing I know, I'm in Master Genkai's temple. Yukina is hovering over me, as well as Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Uh, hi."

"Geez, what happened to you?" Yusuke asks me, obviously worried. I sit up and shake my head.

"You tell me. I can't remember anything."

"We were talking about Valentine's Day!"

"And Urameshi told us that you passed out!" I feel faint again. I recognized that seemingly calm voice anywhere. He had told Touya, another ice demon. And obviously had to tell Jin.

"Are you alright, Kurama?" Yeah. He told Jin. I could recognize his Irish accent in a crowded area.

"I'm fine, I think." I didn't see Shishi, Suzuki, Chu, or Rinku. Yusuke must've noticed this.

"The others didn't wanna come," he told me. Jin cocked his head. I had to choke down a scream. He was right in front of me now. That's when I realized what made me faint. Yusuke had said something about Hiei and me. I stood up and glanced at everyone.

"Sorry all, I have to go." I leave the room, despite Yusuke and Jin's protests about me leaving. Touya was unusually quiet. He had a small smile on his face, which made me curious.

"He never smiles around company. Wonder what- ... Ohh..." I think I figured out why, but I'll deal with it later. I needed to go home and rest.

"So Fox, what was that all about?" His voice was cold, but I could sense curiousity in it. I look up and I felt heart beat faster. It was Hiei. He was glaring at me.

"What was what all about?" I seriously couldn't remember what happened.

"You know what I'm talking about." ... Oh yeah.

"I think I fainted."

"You think, or you know?" Sometimes, I hated it when he asked that.

"I... know." I think.

"Hn." I smile. That's always Hiei's response when he doesn't know what to say. I let the arguement slide.

"Jin and Touya are in the temple," I say casually. I hope.

"Hn. I know that. I could sense their energy." Of course, Kurama! You idiotic, fox demon!

"And... what's your favorite color?" Huh?? Did that _seriously _come out of _my_ mouth?

"What?" I can feel his crimson eyes glare at me.

"What's your favorite color?" I ask again. I know, I'm an idiot.

"Why?"

"I'm curious." (sigh) I could hear him sigh as well.

"Is blood a color?" I should've expected that.

"No." Blood red is, though... I think.

"Well, then I have no clue." I'm a little shocked.

"You have to have a favorite color! Everyone does!" I look back up in the tree, but he's gone.

"Black." And I couldn't sense his energy. Black is his favorite color? Wait, _black. _I think I can make this work.

"Youko." Youko Kurama is the fox demon in my mind. I'm not crazy either.

"What is it, Red?"

"Can a demon plant... _black _roses?" I could hear him scoff.

"Why? Is it for the fire demon?" Obviously. He just said that.

"Yes. It's for the human holiday, Valentine's Day. I know you heard Yusuke, Kuwabara, and me talking about it this... morning." I couldn't even remember _when _I passed out!

"Oh, the human mating day?"

"Sure, why not?"

"OK, it is possible. But it takes at least three weeks- Tell me how to plant them," I demand, cutting him off.

"Huh?"

"I'm demanding you to tell me how to plant black roses."

"Fine. To the Makai!" I'm a bit confused, but I obey. It might be awhile until I'm back in the Human World, my senses tell me.

**THREE WEEKS LATER...**

Why did I agree to let Youko out? Well, at least he behaved. I fell asleep when he planted the black roses for me. For Hiei, I should say. And for three weeks... I have a feeling it was Youko's doing.

"So Red, how do they look?" Youko asked me, proud of the roses. I was back in my human body and I got to admire the roses. There was four black roses and they were beautiful. Even more beautiful then red and yellow roses. And yet, Youko never told me that I could use them.

"They're perfect, Youko!" I exclaim. Then I realized that I had no idea where I was. "Youko, where are we?"

"In the middle of a Makai forest!" he says.

"Obviously. I'm asking exactly where."

"Somewhere near the portal to the Human World. You'll find it easy." Then, it was silent. Of course. I ran out of the forest and saw the open portal. I sigh with relief as I run into it. I hope I'm not too late.

"KURAMA!!" Oh no. I turn around and see Yusuke and Botan, waving at me.

"Hi guys!" I greet as I ran to them. I had brought all three roses and gave one to Botan. She squealed in delight as she sniffed it.

"It's beautiful!" Yusuke glared at me.

"I'm not going to steal Botan from you," I insist, waving my hands in front of my face.

"You better not..." he warns. I run away from him before anything happens. Next stop, my mother. I knew she would be home. I walk in and hide a black rose behind my back. My human mother, Shiori, stares at me and smiles.

"Hello Shuichi." Oh yeah. 'Shuichi' is my human name. I grin widely and hand her a rose. She's surprised and hugs me.

"Shuichi, it's beautiful! Where'd you buy it?" Uh oh.

"I grew it." Well, it's half-true. She leaves into the kitchen, more likely to put it in a vase on the kitchen table. I tell her I'm off to see Yukina.

"Be back before dinner!" she says. I nod and run into Kuwabara. He looked sad.

"Is something wr- TOUYA STOLE YUKINA FROM ME!!" he wails. I knew it! I comfort him for a few minutes, telling him there's other fish in the sea, before leaving. I had to see this!

"Touya, why did you send Jin away?" I heard the koorime's voice ask softly. Before Touya answered, I presented myself. I'm sweating, I'm panting, and I need to see Hiei. But of course, ladies first. (A/N Always the gallant type, that kitsune)

"Yukina! Touya!" I try to sound happy. Touya growls at me, but Yukina smiles warmly.

"Hi Kurama." I present her with a black rose and from the corner of my eye, I see Touya narrowing his eyes. Yukina is in awe at the rose.

"Kurama, it's beautiful!" she says in awe. I smile.

"Hey, do you know where Hiei is?" I ask. Touya seems to brighten up.

"Uh, yeah. He said he was gonna be in the park." And I knew exactly where in the park. I bid them farewell and leave. I knew was going to be in trouble with Yusuke and Touya later. I stop in the dark parts of the park. I could sense Hiei's energy.

"Well Fox, you found me." I look up.

"Not really." Hiei shrugs. "Why are you here?" He groans in disgust.

"Too many lovers out there. I was hoping I could get away." I knew what he was implying. "Why?"

"Huh?" It took me by surprise.

"Why are all the humans outside, making those weird looks at each other?" Ohh...

"It's a holiday!"

"Holiday? Like a human mating day?" Youko and Hiei think alike.

"Kind of. It's just a day where you give a loved one gifts," I explained. "And it's called Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's Day?"

"Yes. Oh, wait." I give him the last black rose. He looks at it, wide eyed. "You said your favorite color was black, so I asked Youko to plant black roses." He remained silent. Hiei looked around and left silently, but something I saw made me think and smile. He was blushing.


End file.
